Pour un chocolat
by Killua11
Summary: -Yaoi 1x2, fic cadeau pour ma Tsuki et Tenshi- C'est Noël, Quatre a prévu une petite fête entre amis, mais...des imprévus arrivent...


Auteur : Mais qui cela peut-il bien être…mais c'est Killua11 !

Email : killua11free.fr ou Killua11hotmail.fr

Origine : bon, alors d'une part, l'origine, c'est mon cerveau, et d'autre part, c'est Gundam Wing

Genre : certainement yaoï , comme toujours, lemon pour pas changer, et…

Couples : comme c'est pour ma Tsuki n'a moi, ce sera du Heero x Duo

Disclaimer : Bon, si je possédais les G-boys, je donnerais Heero et Duo à ma chtite Tsuki et je garderais Trowa et Quatre rien que pour moi, malheureusement, je n'ai pas assez de talent pour les avoir créés, et donc…je fais ce que toute fanfiqueuse qui se respecte fait : je les emprunte !

Tout le monde le sait, c'est bientôt Noël (et c'est aussi évidemment l'un des moments où ffnet ressuscite après de longues journées sans reviews, fics, etc…) je ne cherche donc pas à déroger à la règle et je dédie cette fic à ma chtite Tsuki que j'aime et que j'adore avec tous se charmants petits défauts et ses insupportables qualités et à ma Tenshi que je tuerais si je l'aimais pas autant !! Je vous aime Tsuki et Tenshi !! Joyeux Noël !

JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS!!!!

**_Pour un chocolat…_**

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant rentrer l'air glacial des couloirs dans l'appartement, puis se referma sous un violent coup de pied de l'homme qui venait de rentrer.

-J'suis rentré Quatre ! J'ai fait les courses et j'ai même pas tapé dans la nourriture pour ce soir !

Duo posa l'énorme sac qui l'encombrait considérablement. Il enleva son écharpe et son manteau, décoinça sa natte et retira ses chaussures pour mettre ses chaussons.

-Quat-chou, j'ai pensé à la bûche, à la dinde et même à la salade !

Il fit quelques pas pour rejoindre la cuisine et tomba sur un petit post-it sur lequel était écrit à la va-vite :

_Désolé Duo, Trowa m'a appelé et m'a dit qu'il était malade, du coup il ne viendra pas à la fête ce soir. _

_Comme j'étais inquiet, je suis parti le rejoindre chez lui. Je suis désolé de te laisser, mais ne t'en fais pas, Chang sera avec toi, tu ne seras pas seul avec lui ! _

_A plus tard._

Duo soupira puis jeta le post-it.

Et deux personnes en moins pour l'aider à lutter contre _lui _!

Il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise qui traînait là lorsque le téléphone sonna. Péniblement, il se redressa et tendit la main vers le combiné.

-Allô ?

-Maxwell ? C'est Chang.

-Salut Chang ! Que me vaut l'illustre honneur de ton coup de fil ?

-J'ai un empêchement de dernière minute.

Il y eut un blanc.

-Non ! Chang t'as pas le droit !!

-Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai un empêchement !

-Non je t'en supplie ! Pitié ! Si tu veux je te donnerai même de l'argent mais ne me laisse pas tout seul avec _lui _!

-Avec qui ? Avec Yuy ?

-Mais oui avec Yuy ! Avec qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre !

-Mais je sais pas ! De toute façon je ne peux pas venir, je n'y peux rien !

-Steuplé steuplé steuplé !!! Chang, me fais pas ça !!

-Maxwell, je n'ai plus de batterie ! ça va cou…

-Chang ! Je vais te tuer !

-tut…tut…tut…

Avec rage, Duo lança le combiné sur son socle.

Il s'assit sur la chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains. Ce n'était pas possible ! Lui ? Seul avec Yuy ? Il allait y avoir du sang sur les murs ! Non, il ne pouvait pas !

Il allait trouver une excuse…un prétexte ! Enfin quelque chose quoi !

Dire qu'il était malade ! Oui, parfait !!

Duo se rua sur le téléphone et composa précipitamment le numéro de Yuy…euh…le numéro de Yuy ? C'était quoi son numéro ?

Le natté soupira et passa une main stressée dans ses cheveux. Comment faire pour avoir le numéro de Yuy ? Avait-il seulement un numéro sur lequel appeler ? Autant qu'il s'en souvenait, non.

De rage, l'américain balança à nouveau le téléphone.

Et puis merde, après tout, de quoi pouvait-il avoir peur ? Yuy n'était jamais rien d'autre que…Yuy. Et si jamais il lui cherchait des emmerdes, c'était direction la porte illico ! Et puis quoi encore ? Il était tout à fait capable de maîtriser la situation ! Rien que pour lui fermer son clapet !

Il avait rien à lui prouver, mais ça ne faisait jamais de mal à son propre ego de se prouver de temps en temps des choses simples d'apparences. Quoique, avec Yuy, on pouvait s'attendre à tout…

-Et puis merde, j'en ai rien à foutre de lui après tout ! Déclara Duo pour lui-même.

Un puissant " toc ! Toc " retentit et, bien involontairement, Duo se crispa un instant. Il se calma de suite et commença à se lever pour aller ouvrir.

Aller ouvrir ?

Le natté s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Aller lui ouvrir ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Ok, c'était la base de la politesse, mais particulièrement là, Duo en avait rien à foutre de la politesse, surtout pas pour lui.

Encore moins pour lui.

Il se rassit donc en tout bien, tout honneur et lança négligemment :

-C'est ouvert.

Le natté prit ses aises, s'appuya largement sur les bords du canapé. Histoire de pas paraître tendu ni rien, quoi, sinon ça la foutait mal dès le début. Et pas question de faire n'importe quoi. C'était Yuy quand même ! Tant qu'à l'emmerder, autant le faire bien, mais faire gaffe à ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Dans les règles de l'art.

Il attendit mais n'entendit pas le déclic habituel de la porte qui s'ouvre. On frappa à nouveau sur la porte de bois. Duo croisa les jambes.

-J'ai dit : c'est ouvert.

Il attendit encore. Pas question de rentrer d'emblée dans le jeu de Yuy !

Il croisa les bras d'agacement. La soirée commençait déjà mal. Très mal. Il tritura sa natte, plus pour avoir quelque chose qui lui occupait les mains que par nervosité.

On toqua pour la troisième fois.

Bon dieu ! Il était bouché ce mec ou quoi ?

Avec fureur, Duo se leva, alla à la porte et l'ouvrit violemment.

-T'as de la merde dans les oreilles ou quoi Yuy ? Je t'ai dit que c'était ouvert !

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de Heero et Duo sut qu'il venait tout juste de se faire avoir. La colère monta en lui, mais il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas et se contenta de fixer l'autre droit dans les yeux.

-Maxwell. C'est gentil d'être venu m'ouvrir, mais tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé, je me serais débrouillé.

Duo bouillait de l'intérieur mais ne dit toujours rien.

Oh ! Pas que l'envie manquait, évidemment que non ! Mais bon, ce serait donner le bâton pour se faire battre. Alors Duo se tut et ne répondit pas à la provocation.

-Je vais pas laisser ouvert 107 ans, si tu veux rentrer, rentre, sinon je referme.

Et sur ce, Duo lui tourna le dos pour retourner s'asseoir confortablement sur le canapé. Heero rentra, ferma la porte, se dirigea immédiatement vers Duo et lui laissa tomber un paquet sur les genoux, accompagné quelques secondes plus tard d'un bouquet de fleurs. Heero ouvrit ensuite son manteau, s'en débarrassa et retira son écharpe pour les poser dans un coin.

Duo le regarda faire la bouche grande ouverte.

Yuy était énervant, irritant, très irritant, mais Yuy était un véritable canon. Il portait un magnifique pull bleu foncé à col en V qui laissait largement fantasmer sur tout ce qu'on apercevait. Et pourtant, on en apercevait bien peu ! Le col laissait voir un bout de T-shirt noir, et il portait un jean taille basse comme tout le monde en porte. Mais Duo était sûr que personne ne le portait comme lui !

D'ailleurs, à côté de cet éphèbe, Duo se dit qu'il devait paraître bien quelconque !

Il portait un simple pull en laine violet à col roulé et large, très large. Cadeau de Quatre qui disait que " ça lui allait bien, ça faisait ressortir ses yeux ". C'était clair que là, ses yeux étaient sortis pour mieux voir Yuy sous toutes les coutures ! Comme quoi, on peut détester quelqu'un mais être en même temps…attiré par cette personne ? Peut-être…

Ensuite, Duo portait un vieux pantalon noir tout à fait sobre, sans aucune fantaisie.

Heero s'approcha de lui, le coupant dans son observation. Il s'assit sur le canapé, totalement désinvolte et sûr de soi, prenant ses aises.

-Winner n'est pas là ? Barton et Chang non plus ?

-Barton est malade, Quatre joue les infirmières et Chang peut pas venir.

Il eut un silence. Un gros silence qui oppresse l'air. Duo se crispa sans le vouloir.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les ouvrir ? Demanda Heero en désignant les paquets sur les genoux de Duo.

L'américain le regarda avec intensité. Ben quoi, comment il pouvait savoir si c'était un cadeau piégé ou pas ! Heero garda toujours le même air. Bon, testons.

Le natté enleva les fleurs de sur le paquet, les posa par terre, il les mettrait dans l'eau après, puis il ouvrit prudemment le paquet. Duo écarta le papier cadeau et se risqua à jeter un œil.

Des…chocolats ?

Le natté se tourna vers Heero, bouche bée. Heero Yuy n'était pas du tout le genre d'homme à offrir des chocolats. Mais alors pas du tout.

-Ils sont empoisonnés ? Demanda par prudence Duo.

Heero le regarda puis se mit à rire.

Heero Yuy riait ! Danger ! Attention ! Warning !!

Ça ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais présage.

-Imbécile, bien sûr que non. Répondit tout de même Heero en reprenant son sérieux.

-Bah puisque je suis un imbécile, je ne te retiens pas, la porte n'est pas verrouillée.

Un froid s'installa. Les deux hommes se fixaient en silence. Leurs regards s'affrontaient lorsqu'un bruit brisa le silence.

" grouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuik "

Tous deux ouvrirent les yeux en grand et fixèrent l'estomac qui venait de se manifester…et qui n'était pas celui qu'on croit.

Duo se mit à rire, rire comme il ne l'avait jamais fait devant Yuy, et celui-là même croisa les bras en fixant Duo, ne trouvant à l'évidence pas ça drôle.

Le brun attendit que le natté se calme pour déclarer tout à fait posément :

-Comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas mangé depuis longtemps. Ce qui m'amène à dire que je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir mangé.

-Et dire qu'après, on dit que c'est moi qui suis un ventre sur pattes !!!!

Heero lui jeta un regard noir mais l'effet fut complètement anéanti par une nouvelle manifestation de son ventre.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que j'amène à manger avant que tu ne nous fasses un concerto.

-Ha ha, très drôle.

Houlà, terrain dangereux, Heero était en train de devenir de mauvaise humeur. Duo se leva et alla à la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les bras chargés de plats. Ils s'assirent tous deux et commencèrent à manger.

Le repas se passa somme toute assez bien, quelques paroles furent échangées et surtout beaucoup de piques. A la fin du repas, Heero et Duo s'installèrent dans le canapé, ou plutôt, Heero s'était installé sans demander à qui que ce soit et Duo l'avait rejoint en revenant de la cuisine. Il avait ramené les chocolats et commençait à taper dedans lorsqu'il vit que Heero s'apprêtait à faire de même.

-Eh tu te crois où ? C'est mes chocolats, pas touche !

-C'est moi qui ai payé, tu peux bien m'en laisser quelques-uns uns Maxwell.

Duo ne rajouta rien à cela et continua de piocher dans la boîte.

Arriva un moment où la boîte se vida de plus en plus rapidement. Heero plongea la main dedans et chercha un chocolat sans regarder. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la boîte.

Plus rien.

Le brun leva les yeux vers Duo et le vit sur le point d'engloutir le chocolat.

-T'abuses Maxwell ! Le chocolat noir est mon chocolat préféré et puis c'est le dernier !

-C'est ma boîte, donc le dernier chocolat est pour moi. M'en fous que ce soit ton préféré !

-Donne-le-moi.

-T'as qu'à venir le chercher si tu le veux tellement.

Duo se rendit compte de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire et il commença à s'inquiéter en voyant le sourire ironique du brun.

Oh la gaffe.

Pas bon du tout !

Duo se dépêcha d'enfourner le chocolat dans sa bouche pour le mettre à l'abri. Et puis, venir le chercher là, Yuy n'oserait quand même pas, non ?

Euh…il n'oserait pas hein ?

Il n'allait pas oser !

Heero se rapprocha tel un félin et bloqua le visage de Duo qui, par pur réflexe, avait détourné la tête. Le brun s'approcha, s'approcha. Duo eut peur. Heero sourit et posa d'abord ses lèvres sur celles de Duo puis força ensuite le passage jusqu'au chocolat.

Le natté se battit pour à la fois repousser l'intrus et aussi préserver son chocolat, mais à l'évidence, déjà que son cerveau avait déconnecté un instant, il avait du mal à faire les deux. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, Heero réussit finalement à subtiliser le chocolat.

Il s'écarta de Duo lentement et croqua dedans. Duo en resta bouche bée.

-T'étais pas censé me détester cordialement ? Si c'est bien le cas, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'aurais dû ne jamais penser un truc dans ce genre !

Heero continua à le fixer droit dans les yeux, ce qui mettait Duo mal à l'aise après ce qui venait de se passer. Le brun avala le chocolat et se lécha les lèvres, ce que Duo trouva absolument sexy alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû trouver ça sexy.

Il aurait dû être dégoûté, répugné, mais non, pas du tout. Au contraire, il faisait beaucoup plus attention aux moindres gestes de Heero.

Le brun prit son temps pour répondre. Après tout, il jouait avec Duo depuis le début, pourquoi de pas continuer encore un peu…même sur un terrain un peu plus glissant. Ça n'en rendait l'enjeu que plus intéressant.

-Tu m'as dit de venir le chercher, je t'ai écouté et je suis venu le chercher.

Toujours égal à lui-même. Il répondait comme s'il lui lisait le journal.

Duo frissonna. Ça n'allait pas en rester là, il le savait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des petits coups d'œil en coin à Heero. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui et les encercla de ses bras.

Heero le regarda faire, amusé. Le natté semblait contrarié, quoi de plus normal ? Le brun se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu as du chocolat sur le coin de la bouche.

Au son de la voix, Duo sursauta. Heero sortit sa langue et entreprit de lécher le reste de chocolat. Duo se rendit compte qu'il venait de tourner la tête vers Heero sans vraiment y faire attention, et se surprit au final à embrasser Heero.

Le fait de détester quelqu'un n'empêchait pas d'être attiré par cette personne…

Les deux langues jouèrent l'une avec l'autre dans les souffles erratiques, les souffles mêlés. Duo lâcha ses genoux pour agripper avec force le pull de Heero et l'amener plus près de lui…encore plus près. Ils glissèrent tous les deux sur le canapé, Heero s'appuyant sur Duo.

Lorsque enfin ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

-Je te déteste, Yuy.

-C'est réciproque.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, encore plus passionnées, encore plus pressées. Une main glissa entre une peau et un pull. Des lèvres cascadèrent sur un cou.

Heero balada ses mains sous le pull de Duo et le natté entoura la nuque du brun de ses bras, le guidant maladroitement vers son propre cou. Cou qui bientôt serait marqué de multiples suçons. Heero descendit ses mains vers le pantalon de Duo et s'empressa de le lui retirer. Il s'échappa de l'emprise du natté et commença à embrasser son ventre tout en caressant ses cuisses. Duo gémit, gémit comme certainement jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, sentant qu'il devenait de plus en plus excité. Heero caressa le dos de Duo tout le long de son échine moite. Le natté se cambra, se collant ainsi au corps du brun.

Duo se frotta contre le corps, apparemment pressé d'être enfin soulagé. Il posa sa main sur la bosse du jean de Heero et entreprit de la caresser. Le brun se mit à haleter et posa sa tête sur le torse du natté en fermant les yeux.

Enfin, Duo ouvrit la braguette comme il le put, Heero frissonnant au moindre contact malgré son corps brûlant. Ils s'embrassèrent, cherchant à mordre la bouche de l'autre, passionnément et le brun releva les jambes du natté de part et d'autre de son corps. Duo le retint de ses bras, enlacés autour de la nuque de Heero. Le brun, qui n'en pouvait plus et n'attendait plus que de s'épanouir entre les hanches du natté, commença à pénétrer Duo.

Le sang leur montait à la tête et obscurcissait leurs pensées, pourtant, ils ne se rappelaient pas moins de l'identité de la personne qu'ils tenaient dans leurs bras.

Duo gémit à nouveau tandis que Heero progressait son avancée. Quand enfin Heero fut complètement en Duo, ils ne bougèrent plus quelques instants puis commencèrent des mouvements ondulatoires, saccadés, désordonnés. Ils ne trouvèrent leur rythme qu'après plusieurs minutes et y prirent du plaisir. Beaucoup de plaisir.

Il faisait chaud dans la pièce. La fièvre de leurs corps. Heero posa sa tête dans le cou du natté et lui laissa de nouveaux suçons tout en continuant ses allées et venues. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Duo, mêlée à celle de la sueur. Il sentait les effluves du shampooing de Duo.

Il en devenait fou.

C'était Duo Maxwell. Son pire ennemi et…et quoi ?

Et certainement tout pour lui, toute sa vie. Tous ses interdits.

Interdits qu'il venait d'exploser complètement en le prenant, en l'acceptant et en faisant plus que de l'accepter…beaucoup plus.

A présent, les deux corps se mouvaient sauvagement, essayant par tous les moyens d'être furieusement en l'autre, impétueusement.

Et ils allaient bientôt y arriver. Heero donna un coup de rein, le dernier avant la jouissance des deux hommes.

Heero se retira de Duo et s'écroula par la même occasion sur lui, épuisé. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'ils s'embrassent passionnément. Trop peut-être.

Et soudain, une petite voix ensommeillée.

-Je t'aime, Yuy.

-C'est réciproque.

**Owari or… ?**

Vala pour le petit cadeau de Ma Tsuki et ma Tenshi, je vous adore toutes les deux !!! (Donnez-moi un peu moins de boulot !! Lol)

Bisous !

Si ça vous a plu, laissez-moi une review, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, laissez-moi une review, si vous n'avez rien à dire…à vous de voir !!! lol

Peut-être une suite ? Hmm…. ?


End file.
